Contigo
by AmedotShipper
Summary: "—Si tan solo quisieras una cosa en el mundo, ¿Qué seria?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos. —No lo sé…tal vez solo quisiera estar contigo…" Diferentes personalidades…polos opuestos…muchas cosas sin tener en común. Pero ellas quieren tener algo especial, y tal vez ninguna lo sepa… Pero pronto lo descubrirían...
1. Sipnosis

**Contigo**

"—Si tan solo quisieras una cosa en el mundo, ¿Qué seria?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—No lo sé…tal vez solo quisiera estar contigo…"

Diferentes personalidades…polos opuestos…muchas cosas sin tener en común.

Pero ellas quieren tener algo especial, y tal vez ninguna lo sepa…

Pero pronto lo descubrirían.


	2. Chapter 1

**Cap.1**

— ¿¡Cómo le digo!?—me preguntaba caminando de un lado a otro muy alterada.

—Calma Amethyst—exclamó mi amiga Rose.

—Sí, todo saldrá bien—hablo Garnet confiada como siempre.

Suspire, les mostré una gran sonrisa y me encamine hacia mi destino.

Pero primero regresemos unas semanas antes de que comenzara todo este "lío amoroso".

¿Mi nombre? A si, se habrán dado cuenta me llamo Amethyst, Amethyst Quartz.

Voy cursando 3° de preparatoria en la escuela Cristal City.

Digamos que no soy la mejor estudiante pero tampoco soy muy problemática.

Lo que pasa es que para seguir en esta escuela tenía que mejorar mis calificaciones si no me expulsarían de aquí.

Mis padres al saberlo, pidieron otra oportunidad a los Diamonds (las directoras aquí) y claro, me la dieron, ya que mi familia tiene uno de los rangos más altos.

Para mejorar mis calificaciones, me asignaron una tutora, iba a ser una de las maestras de la escuela, pero de casualidad todas ya estaban ocupadas.

Pero, no todo estaba perdido para mí, pues me asignaron a una alumna de 2° grado, una de la más inteligente de la escuela, según me dijeron.

Y he aquí la historia, de cómo me enamore de ella.

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando el salón en el que me daría la clase.

—2-B, 2-B—me repetía buscando el salón.

Hasta que por fin lo encontré.

Abrí la puerta y la vi, de estatura baja, pelo rubio, lentes, tez blanca, era hermosa.

Sentí que fueron segundos los que me quede viéndola, pero al parecer fueron varios minutos.

— ¿Tu eres Amethyst Quartz?—preguntó leyendo un libro.

—S-si—respondí un poco sonrojada.

Me hizo un ademan, señalándome que me sentara.

Eso hice y después saque un cuaderno junto con una pluma.

—Bien, mi nombre es Peridot, seré tu tutora hasta que tus calificaciones mejoren—exclamo con un tono frio en ella.

No dije nada, sólo la seguí mirando.

—Comenzaremos con la materia de Matemáticas que es lo que veo que se te hace más fácil—exclamó.

Asentí.

Era cierto, aunque no lo pareciera esa materia se me hacía muy fácil, más fácil que otras.

La clase comenzó y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, a veces eran los momentos en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ella se sonrojaba al igual que yo.

La clase terminó y ella antes de que partiera me dijo:

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, Quartz.

Me sonrió y después se fue.

Mis mejillas ardían (literalmente)

" _En verdad es hermosa"_ —pensé.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a mi casa.

Mi padre estaba en el carro esperándome para llevarme a casa y luego largarse a quien sabe dónde.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó amablemente.

—Pues yo supongo que no estuvo tan mal—respondí dejando mi mochila en el asiento de al lado.

Eso fue lo único que nos dijimos hasta llegar a casa.

Baje del auto y creí que mi padre se iría a otro lado.

Pero no. Para mi sorpresa bajo acompañándome a la casa.

Abrí con mis llaves y en la sala estaba mi madre.

—Amethyst, llegas tarde—exclamó leyendo una revista.

—Por si no lo recuerdas madre, tengo clases especiales después de la escuela—hable enojada.

—Ah, bien—habló desinteresada.

—Amethyst—exclamó mi padre.

— ¿Qué pasa?—dije a mitad de subir las escaleras.

—Recuerda que mañana te dejare la motocicleta—dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Claro, como sea—manifesté al ver que se iba, de nuevo.

—Nos vemos.

Salió de la casa dejándome sola con mi madre.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Avente mi mochila, para luego recostarme en la cama.

—Oh Dios, que día más hermoso—exclame recordando a mi tutora.

Los recuerdos de su bella sonrisa inundaban mi mente, hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Era mi celular.

Me levanté y lo tome para ver quien me llamaba.

Era Jasper, una de mis compañeras.

Conteste.

— _**¿Qué paso enana**_ _?—_ preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Más bien, ¿Qué quieres tú? _—_ exclame volviéndome a acostar en la cama.

— _ **Las chicas y yo íbamos a salir**_ _—_ dijo al parecer saliendo de su casa— _**¿Vienes?**_

—Agh, no se tengo tarea.

— _**¿Tu haciendo tarea?**_ _—_ se escuchó una carcajada.

—Es enserió, si no me expulsaran de la escuela.

— _ **Agh, y yo que te iba a presentar a alguien.**_

— ¿Quién?—pregunte curiosa.

— _ **Se llama Peridot va en 2°.**_

" _Peridot"—_ pensé.

—Dame 5 minutos para llegar a tu casa—exclame colgándole sin esperar respuesta.

Tome mi chaqueta y guarde mi celular.

— ¡Mamá voy a salir!—grite sabiendo que no me contestaría.

Salí y corrí lo más rápido hacia la casa de Jasper.

En 5 minutos (exactamente) llegue.

—Vaya, creí que solo me engañabas—rio Jasper burlona.

—Jajaja, mira que graciosa me saliste—exclame igual que ella.

—Bueno vámonos—dijo tomando su chamarra.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunte.

—Al cine.

Seguimos nuestro camino, hasta que nos encontramos con Rose, Pearl, Garnet, Lapislázuli y la chica más hermosa que he visto, Peridot.

Salude a todas mis amigas y cuando llegue con Peridot ella me dijo:

— ¿Quartz?—pregunto un poco burlona— Creí que no te vería hasta mañana.

Reí, para luego sonrojarme.

En verdad algo me está pasando, jamás suelo sonrojarme a menos que sea algo muy especial.

—Yo también creía eso—respondí guiñándole un ojo, causando que ella se sonrojara.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¿Ya se conocen?—-pregunto Rose sorprendida.

—Sip, ella es mi tutora de regularización—revele.

—Y ella es mi alumna problemática.

" _Mi alumna"_ —pensé sonrojándome un poco al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

—Hay que apresurarnos o se nos hará tarde—hablo Pearl mirando la hora de su reloj.

—Vamos—exclamamos todas al unísono.

Llegamos al cine, y no tardamos mucho pues Garnet había comprado los boletos en line (bendito Internet)

Compramos algunos dulces y entramos a ver la película.

— ¡Hey P-Dot siéntate a lado de mi!—le hable mientras iba sentándome.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto un poco dudosa.

—P-porque…—intentaba poner una excusa— ¡Quiero que me comparte palomitas!

Ella rodo los ojos para luego soltar una risilla.

Se sentó junto a mi puso las palomitas en medio de las dos.

La película comenzó.

Trataba de una chica de la cual sus padres se estaban divorciando pero ella no lo sabía.

Todo comienza felizmente en su vida, pero pasando los días las peleas de sus padres se vuelven más intentas y eso afecta a la pobre chica.

Pero para suerte de ella conoce un chico, el cual vive una situación semejante a la de ella.

Cuando menos se dan cuenta, los dos se enamoran mutuamente.

Creo que me perdí el final de la historia pues sentina calidez en mi mano derecha.

Me asome ara ver que era, y para mi sorpresa fue que era la mano de Peridot.

Quien inconscientemente (o eso supongo) estaba tomando mi mano.

Mis mejillas ardían, y no podía deja dejar de acariciar su mano, tal y como lo hacía.

Esa noche, simplemente no lave mi mano, y mucho menos pude dormir.


End file.
